Les meneurs de loups
by Ferdinand1234
Summary: Post saison 2. Scott et Stiles sont de retour au lycée pour une nouvelle année lorsqu'une étrange fratrie débarque en ville. Les deux amis vont vite découvrir qu'ils cachent quelque chose qui pourrait changer leur vie. (je considère que Scott, Stiles et les autres sont en classe de première au lycée)
1. Prologue

_**Voilà ma première FanFic donc soyez indulgents! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. :)**_

_**Prologue**_

La lumière de l'enseigne « MOTEL _La belle rose _» percée la nuit, on entendait seulement les voitures de l'autoroute 45 au loin et les voix qui s'élevées de la chambre 215.

- Alors ? On fait quoi cette fois ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

- Hum.. Le coup de la « communauté » ? Lui répondit un garçon

Cette réponse sembla la faire rire.

- La dernière fois les gens ont cru qu'on nous avait embrigadé dans une secte et on a eu les flics au cul pendant des semaines !

Ils rirent ensemble et d'autre rires semblèrent se greffer à leur voix. Puis un deuxième garçon prix la parole :

- Et la «famille recomposée » ?

C'est une autre voix de fille qui lui répondit :

-Ouais, ça pourrais marcher.

-Ok, c'est quoi les familles ? Fit la première voix d'un aire enjoué.

- Ils faut vous séparer les filles, la dernière fois qu'on à fait la combine, les gens on trouvé bizarre le fait que deux sœurs ayant le même âge ne soit pas jumelles et ne se ressemblent pas du tout.. affirma une troisième voix masculine.

- OK, je propose de faire Théo, Zach et moi d'un côté et Clara et toi de l'autre, suggéra la première fille.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis un des garçon repris sérieusement :

-Bon, au lit tout le monde, on a une longue route à faire demain, Kaleb a un job pour nous dans une petite ville en Californie, Beacon Hills je crois.

Les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent et le silence régna.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'année qui venait de passer avait été agité pour Scott, Stiles et leurs amis mais la rentrée devait être un nouveau départ. Scott et Stiles arrivaient devant le lycée lorsque Scott aperçue Allison, il chercha désespérément à éviter son regard. Tout en rentrant dans le couloir principal du lycée Stiles balança un regard inquisiteur à son ami.

« On ne s'est pas parlé de tout l'été et je sais toujours pas où on en est » se défendit-il.

Stiles n'insista pas et se dirigea vers son casier. Il aperçu Lydia qui discuté avec Allison un peu plus loin.

- Tu sais quoi, dit-il à Scott sans lâcher Lydia des yeux, je pense que cette année c'est la bonne. Bon même si le « beau goss » est de retour, je sens que ces événement nous on rapproché et que.. Scott le stoppa avec un coup derrière la tête.

- Arrête de délirer.

ʘʘʘ

Lydia et Allison se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

- J'espère qu'ils y aura des nouveaux canon cette année !

- Lydia.. Je te rappelle que tu as Jackson, rigola Allison.

- Je peux toucher des yeux, rien ne me l'interdit ! Renchérit Lydia.

Elle passèrent devant le bureau de Mlle Franz, la secrétaire. Mlle Franz n'était pas du genre « secrétaire sexy » , elle avait la cinquantaine, bien en chair et toujours une jupe taillée au genoux assortit à son blazer et ses chaussure. Aujourd'hui son ensemble vert et ses cheveux roux faisaient penser à un mélange entre un lutin irlandais, Mary Poppins et le père Noël. Et pour ne rien enlever à son charme, cette femme prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les nouveaux venus. D'ailleurs elle semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle victime , les filles virent un adolescent d'environ 17 ans qui se tenait devant elle.

- Monsieur Hammington, je vous répète qu'il est trop tard pour soumettre des dossiers d'inscription, de plus ces dossiers m'ont l'aire très incomplets.

L'élève la regarda droit des les yeux et lui répondit avec calme mais fermeté,

- Madame, je vous assure que vous avez reçu ces dossiers il y a des semaines et qu'ils sont parfaitement aux normes. Vous allez donc classer ses dossiers, me donner mon emplois du temps et ceux de mes frères et sœurs et ne plus jamais poser de questions sur nous.

Mlle Franz fit oui de la tête le regarde dans le vide et exécuta les ordres du jeune homme. Il sortit du bureau et adressa un bref sourire aux deux adolescentes restées à l'observer stupéfaites. Il était grand, ses cheveux blond étaient légèrement ondulés et ses yeux bleus était éclairés d'une étrange lueur qui disparut en un clin d'œil.

- Wahooooooo, lâcha Lydia. Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas elle lui donna un coup de coude. Hé arrête de mater, on va être en retard.

- C'est pas ça, j'ai un mauvais présentement, tu ne le trouve pas étrange toi ? Dit-elle est jetant un dernier regard au garçon.

- Arrête de voir le mal partout, objecta Lydia tout en tirant Allison vers leur salle de classe.

ʘʘʘ

- Stilinski ! Cracha Finstock. Vous ne commencez pas bien cette année !

Stiles se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face au tableau noir. Scott était assis juste derrière lui, au fond de la classe. Allison et Lydia s'était assise au premier rang.

Le professeur d'économie allez continuer à maudire Stiles quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était le proviseur.

- Je vous dérange monsieur Finstock ?

- Non, non pas du tout monsieur Suliver.

- Je voulais vous dire que l'on accueillait de nouveaux élèves cette année, poursuivit le proviseur en s'adressant à la classe, et deux d'entre eux sont avec moi.

À ces mots, deux filles entrèrent dans la classe.

- Je vous présente Clara Hammington et sa demi-sœur Lily Winchester. Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer votre cours. Il adressa un dernier sourire à la classe mais son regard était aussi vide que ceux de la secrétaire ayant parlé au jeune blond.

Les deux filles allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe. La première était grande avec des cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur sa poitrine. Elle était perchée sur des talons hauts et portait une robe noire moulante qui laissait deviner ses formes parfaites. Un vrai canon selon les critères des magazines féminins. La deuxième était plus petite dans un style totalement différent. Chatin aux yeux bleus, elle portait des bottines noires, un jean bleu clair (troué au genou), un T-shirt à l'effigie des _Beatles _sous une veste en cuire noire surmontée de clous au niveau du col.

Allison se pencha vers Lydia, « ça doit être les sœurs du garçon qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ».

Stiles en fit autant avec Scott « je pense pouvoir oublier Lydia dans les bras de cette blonde » souffla-t-il comme hypnotisé.

ʘʘʘ

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Scott et Stiles observait les nouveaux assis un peu plus loin dans le réfectoire. La nouvelle avait circulé vite et les élèves en savait déjà beaucoup à propos des cinq nouveaux venus. Ils étaient tous de la même famille recomposée. Clara et Dean Hammington était tout les deux grands et blonds. Lui, était en terminale et elle en première. Les jumeaux Zach et Lily Winchester étaient en première et leur petit frère, Théo, était en seconde. Zach avait les traits fins, il était chatin aussi, la même allure de mannequin que Clara et Théo, lui, était plus petit que les autres, les cheveux brun et portait des lunettes.

- Quand même, c'est bizarre des familles avec si peu d'année d'écart entre les frères et sœurs même s'il n'ont pas les même parents, constata Stiles

- Il y a pas que ça, il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez eux. J'ai l'impression que mon côté loup-garou va prendre le dessus quand je m'approche d'eux. Ils sont pas net.

- Tu crois.. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu un des jumeaux et le grand blond échangés des dossiers pleins de photos. J'ai cru que c'était pour les inscription mais en y repensant ils ressemblaient à ceux qu'utilise mon père quand il est sur une affaire.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée mais il va falloir les surveiller de près. Avprès tout ce qu'il c'est passé l'année dernière je préfère rester prudent. Il faut en savoir plus sur cette étrange famille. Et on va commencer par découvrir ce qui se cache dans ces dossiers, déclara Scott.

- T'es sûre ? Bon, ok ils sont bizarre à être tous si proches mais on peut pas les espionner sous prétexte qu'ils sont nouveaux et qu'on ne les connais pas, s'inquiéta Stiles.

- Crois moi, je le sens, affirma Scott.

**_Et voilà! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. (:_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!**

**Chapitre 2**

Stiles se dirigeait vers sa Jeep tout en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Scott. Le plan était clair, faire ami-ami avec les Hammington-Winchester pour pouvoir _enquêter _en toute liberté derrière leur dos. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais bon, si Scott dit que quelque chose cloche alors quelque chose cloche. Il lui faisait confiance pour ce genre de choses. Il les aperçue sur le parking, leurs voitures étaient manifestement garées juste à côté de la sienne. _Allez Stiles, c'est le moment ou jamais pour engager le dialogue_, ce dit-il intérieurement pour s'encourager et se dirigea vers sa voiture et eux par la même occasion.

-Hey ! Salut, moi c'est Stiles ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La fille aux cheveux châtains leva ses yeux bleus sur lui et lui décocha un grand sourire.

- Moi c'est Lily, et voilà Théo, Zach, Clara et Dean. Ils lui sourirent chacun leur tour.

Mais tu dois déjà nous connaître, il semblerait que tout le lycée nous connaissent, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle s'appuya sur le capot de la MINI COOPER et commença à rouler une cigarette.

- T'en veux une ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oh.. Bah.. Tu sais, j'essaye d'arrêter là et puis..

-Tu fumes pas, le coupa-t-elle.

- Non, pas vraiment.

-Y a pas de mal, dit-elle en rigolant devant l'aire décomposé de Stiles.

- Lily, on y va ! Appela Dean.

- On se voit demain Stiles ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle alluma sa cigarette, et monta dans la MINI avec Clara et les garçons partirent à bord d'une Ferrari noire.

Stiles monta à bord de se Jeep tout en se maudissant

-« J'essaye d'arrêter », mais quel idiot !

ʘʘʘ

Scott attendait Stiles à la lisière du bois, il commençait à faire nuit et la fraîcheur avait envahi la ville. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver ici pour aller voir Dereck, savoir s'il savait quelques choses à propos de ces nouveaux arrivants. Stiles arriva enfin.

- Avant de m'engager dans cette forêt flippante je tiens à dire que le fait d'aller voir un loup-garou psychopathe dans une maison calcinée au milieux des bois la nuit ne m'enchante pas vraiment, déclara Stiles avant que Scott ne puisse dire un seul mot.

- C'est sûre que vu sous cet angle.. C'est tout ce que Scott trouva à dire à son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison des Hale, Dereck les attendait en haut des escaliers. Il les avait sans doute entendue arriver depuis un moment.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- C'est à propos des gens récemment arrivés à Beacon Hills, il y a un truc bizarre avec eux. Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Je m'en doutais, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté. Il semblerait que lorsqu'un loup-garou est en leur présence il ne peut plus se contrôler. Isaac a pété un plomb.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'a rien fait ?

- Pour les même raisons que moi, on a appris à se contrôler, on a plus de pratique que lui aussi.

- Bon, et tu sais quel est le problème avec eux ?

- Aucune idée, mais il y a pire.. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Une meute d'Alpha est arrivée en ville.

Sur le coup Scott ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'est Stiles qui reprit la parole

- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Je sais pas. Je vous tiens au courant. Et trouvais ce qui cloche avec les ados.

Il disparut en haut de l'escalier.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles à Scott.

- On applique le plan.

ʘʘʘ

A peine entrés dans les salle de physique-chimie, que le professeur séparé déjà Scott et Stiles pour « éviter les bavardages incessants comme l'année dernière ». Scott se retrouvé donc – comme par hasard – à côté d'Allison et Stiles seul à une table.

Lily entra dans la salle de classe et elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, elle avait des petits yeux cernés de rouge. Elle s'assit à côté de Stiles.

- Petite nuit ?

Elle luit répondit avec un petit sourire. C'est dingue, cette fille souriait tout le temps.

- Les parents sont pas là pendant une semaine, ont à fêté ça comme il se doit.

- Je me trompe ou ça vous arrive souvent de fêter quelque chose ?

Le question la fit rire.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Le cours commença par une expérience que le professeur expliqua longuement.

- Je crois que j'ai pas décuvé, je comprend pas tout. Elle rigola franchement ce qui fit rire Stiles. Puis elle reprit, - Tu veux voir un truc cool ?

Sans attendre une réponse elle commença à manipuler les divers produits, sans respecter les instruction de M. Colde. Tout à coup un nuage bleu s'éleva de la fiole.

- Qui à fait ça ? Hurla Colde.

Stiles et Lily était mort de rire.

- Stilinski, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de votre part, mais vous, Mlle Winchester, vous me surprenez. Allez, chez M. Suliver, tout les deux !

- C'est ma faute m'sieur, Stiles a rien fait.

- C'est sûre que vu son niveau en chimie il n'aurait pas pu. Si vous y tenez, vous irez seul.

Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires mais le professeur de chimie la stoppa.

- Laissez vos affaires ici, vous reviendrez une fois votre sanction décidée par le directeur.

Elle s'exécuta et partit. Stiles croisa le regard de Scott qu'il interpréta comme « vas-y fonce, c'est le moment ou jamais, regarde ce qu'il y a dans son sac ! » ou alors « Allison est à côté de moi et je suis totalement désespéré ». Il opta pour la première et se concentra. Après tout il avait déjà vu ça dans les films d'espionnage, et puis cette fille était trop gentille pour être une créature assoiffée de sang, il n'allait sûrement rien trouver. Allez Stiles ! Il ouvrit un peu le sac du bout des mains et souleva les quelques cahiers jusqu'à tomber sur une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit discrètement sous la table, ses doigts tremblaient, il avait l'impression que cette enveloppe allait lui exploser au visage. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit des photos, il resta scotché devant ce qu'il voyait, Scott avait donc raison, ces gens étaient plus que louches.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Scott était assis à côté d'Allison et se sentait tout à fait idiot. Ils étaient là, tout les deux, sans savoir quoi se dire. Pas un texto, pas un appel durant tout l'été. Mais Scott ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il vit Stiles rire avec Lily.

- Il ont l'aire de bien s'entendre, lâcha-t-il

Il se maudit immédiatement, quel idiot, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme premiers mots après deux mois de silence. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne renoncerait jamais.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai sympathisé avec les filles ce matin mais Dean me paraît bizarre.

Elle avait dit ça sans arrière pensé, juste pour discuter, comme avant. Scott n'en revenait pas.

- Je sais que j'ai pas à te dire ça, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez eux. Je sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose cloche, fais attention à toi.

- S'il y a quelque chose, je veux vous aider.

Scott hocha la tête en guise de réponse affirmative. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire non.

C'est alors qu'un nuage bleu s'éleva dans la classe et tout se passa très vite :M. Colde qui crie, Lily qui sort, Stiles ouvrant une enveloppe et son visage qui se décompose.

ʘʘʘ

Stiles regarda et mémorisa chaque documents que contenait l'enveloppe. Puis la remis à sa place. Quand la cloche sonna il sortit mécaniquement. Il croisa Lily dans le couloir qui lui adressa un sourire mais il évita son regard. Il attendait Scott à son casier quand celui-ci arriva, suivi de Allison.

- Alors ?

- Des photos des meurtres du Kamina et de la sœur de Dereck et des rapports de police sur tout ce qui se rapproche des loups-garous. Mais il y avait aussi des photos récentes de Dereck, on aurait dit que celui qui les avait prises se caché loin. Vous savais, comme dans les films quand le tueur en série prends des photos de sa victime pour les accrocher partout dans son repère de violeur. Moi qui pensait que Dereck était un psychopathe, à côté de cette fille c'est un bisounours. Cette fille est tarée !

Des élèves tournèrent les tête vers eux, alertés par la voix de Stiles qui était de plus en plus forte.

- Calme toi Stiles, tout le lycée t'entends là. Bon, cette fois ça ne fait plus aucun doute, ils cachent quelque chose.

- Il faudrait allez voir chez eux, on peut peut être trouver des infos.

- Bonne idée, et comment on fait pour les faire sortir, ou même pour entrer chez eux ?

- La fête, il adorent la fête ! Si on leur propose de sortir pour faire la fête ils ne refuseront pas.

- Je m'en charge, intervint Allison. Avec Lydia on organisera une fête chez moi, moi père sera d'accord pour me laisser la maison une soirée, j'en suis sûre.

Scott la dévisagea quelques instants.

- Merci, dit-il enfin. Et leur parents ?

- Lily m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis pour toute la semaine.

- Allison, tu pourras organiser une fête en trois jours.

- Lydia m'aidera.

- Bon alors samedi soir nous on va faire la fête pendant que Dereck va jouer à la fouine chez les dingues, parfait.

Il tira Scott par le bras laissant Allison seule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

- Je vous laisse une chance, à toi et Allison, de vous remettre ensemble. Samedi, c'est le moment ou jamais mon pote. Vous en mourrais d'envie tout les deux, ça crève les yeux.

ʘʘʘ

On était déjà samedi soir. Lydia avait pris les choses en main pour organiser la soirée et les Hammington-Winchester avaient tous accepté de venir sans se faire prier sauf Dean qui était resté méfiant mais qui avait finalement cédé à la tentation.

Quand Stiles et Scott arrivèrent chez Allison, de la musique s'échappait déjà de la maison. C'est Allison qui leur ouvrit, ils la suivirent jusque dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Jackson et Lydia, au courant du plan.

- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda Scott.

- Non, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Ok, quand ils seront là ils faut les garder à l'œil pour prévenir Dereck et Isaac quand ils rentrent chez eux.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Lydia et Allison allèrent ouvrirent. Derrière la porte se trouvaient Dean, Théo, Clara avec une bouteille de vin, Zach avec une bouteille de tequila et enfin Lily avec un e bouteille de vodka.

- Comme on savait pas trop quoi emmener on a pris un peu de tout.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Lydia.

Allison leur fit faire un tour du propriétaire et Scott envoya un message à Dereck :

« La voie est libre. » Sur le coup il trouva ça un peu _too much_, après tout on est pas dans James Bond.

La soirée battait sont plein, Scott et les autres gardaient un œil sur les frères et sœurs tout en s'amusant. Dean jouait à un jeu à boire au baby-foot avec Jackson et quelques groupies s'étaient attroupées autour (moins pour le jeu que pour leur beaux yeux). Zach, lui était assis sur un canapé et « discutait » avec de jeunes filles plus ou moins ivres. Enfin, Clara, Théo et Lily dansaient avec un groupes d'élèves sur _Warp 1.9 _des Bloody Beetroots. Scott et Stiles observaient ces derniers tout en buvant un énième bière. Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur Clara, elle bougeait avec grâce malgré le rythme endiablé de la musique électro, ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans un chignon irrégulier d'où s'échappait quelques mèches et sa rode blanche faisait ressortir le bronzage sans doute acquis pendant l'été. Les yeux de Stiles s'attardèrent sur les jambes de la jeune fille puis remontèrent sur ses fesses qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand Scott lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant.

- Hé, tu pourrais être plus discret !

- Hahaha, très drôle venant de celui qui ne fait que regarder Allison depuis tout à l'heure. Allez va lui parler au lieu de rester planté là.

- Non... Il faut que je les surveille et que...

- Ça je vais m'en charger ! Le coupa-t-il. Je pourrais même passer ma soirée à faire ça, ajouta-t-il en regardant Clara.

Scott rigola une dernière fois et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Allison. Stiles, lui, retourna à sa contemplation mais c'est Lily qui reteint cette fois sont attention, pas pour les même raisons que Clara, en effet ses bottes bleues foncée, son jean,sa veste en jean kaki et la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait à la main étaient moins sexy que la robe blanche et les escarpins de Clara. Ce qui reteint son attention c'était la danse folle qu'elle faisait avec Théo, un mélange du twist de John Travolta et Uma Thurman dans _Pulp Fiction_ et du déhanché d'Elvis Presley le tout secoué d'un fou rire. D'autres élèves commençaient à suivre leurs pas déments. Cette fille était décidément cinglée.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Théo se tenir la tête en tombant à genou. La musique était trop forte pour que Stiles puissent entendre ses cris mais il voyait bien que Théo souffrait. Clara et Lily réagirent très vite, avant même que les autres élèves prennent conscience de ce qui se passait sous leur yeux. Lily donna sa bouteille à quelqu'un sans lâcher Théo des yeux, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna à l'intèrieur. Clara les suivit et Stiles fit de même. Une fois à l'intérieur, il les aperçu montait l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et sans réfléchir, sans même prendre le temps de prévenir les autres il les talonna. Arrivé devant la chambre où ils étaient entrés, Stiles colla l'oreille à la porte pour essayer d'écouter se qu'il se passait mais il n'entendit que les cris de Théo, il pris ensuite son portable pour appeler Scott mais avant même qu'il ne réponde la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un l'attira à l'intérieur.

- Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes Stilinski ?

- Euh.. Bah... Je faisais que passer, et puis j'ai entendu les cris alors...

- Laissa tombé Clara, il a rien fait, intervint Lily.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Bah, il a pas l'aire mauvais. Elle réfléchit quelques instants en fixant Stiles puis reprit, Mais t'as raison il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque, va chercher Dean.

Clara s'exécuta, Théo semblait se calmer et Lily pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Prends ton temps, tu me diras après.

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante. Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur Stiles, puis sur le portable qu'il tenait dans la main.

- T'as dit à quelqu'un se que tu viens de voir ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Écoutes, je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre, mais s'il te plaît ne part pas en courant.

Elle avait dit ça tout en s'approchant de lui et il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Dean entra, Clara et Zach sur ses talons.

- Écoutez les gars, je voudrais pas déranger votre réunion de famille, je faisais que passer moi. Donc... euh... bah, je vais y aller. Stiles accompagna ses paroles du geste mais Zach le reteint.

- Pas si vite.

Dean s'approcha de lui pour lui faire face, ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Vu d'ici il était plutôt imposant.

- Dean, intervint Lily, pas besoins de jouer ton numéro de gros dure.

Dean planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles et lui tapota la joue.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. _Ne bouge pas_.

Lors de cette dernière phrase les yeux du grand blond s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur étrange qui rendait ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise étrange et Stiles se retrouva paralysé mais rien ne le retenait. Il était comme hypnotisé.

Les yeux de Dean retrouvèrent leur couleur initiale et il se tourna vers Clara qui était entrain de parler à Théo de la même voix rassurante que Lily quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- C'était chez nous, deux hommes, ils fouillaient partout. Sa voix était tremblante et mal assurée.

- Des loups ?

- Je sais pas.

Ils se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre lorsque Dean s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux redevinrent turquoise.

- _Dis la vérité. _Tu as entendu ce que vient de dire Théo, tu connais ces personnes ?

- Arrête Dean, il y est pour rien. Cette fois c'était Clara qui avait pris sa défense, Zach et Lily, quant à eux, le regardé avec méfiance.

- Oui, lâcha Stiles.

Il n'en revenait pas, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Qui sont-ils ? Poursuivit Dean imperturbable

- Dereck Hale et Isaac Lahey.

_Mais arrête Stiles ! Quel idiot !_ Ce maudit-il intérieurement.

- Des loups-garous ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi sont-ils chez nous ?

- J'ai trouvé l'enveloppe dans le sac de Lily, alors avec Scott – qui vous trouvez déjà louches – on a demandé à Allison d'organiser cette fête pour vous faire sortir de chez vous et permettre à Dereck et Isaac de fouiller votre maison pour découvrir qui vous êtes. Et puis, Lily m'avait dit que vos parents étaient pas là cette semaine, du coup, la voie était libre.

_Mais quel idiot ! Arrête ! _Il ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait, Dean lui avait ordonner de dire la vérité et il obéissait.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- A part Scott, Allison et moi, juste Lydia et Jackson.

- Loups-garous ?

- Jackson et Scott.

Il s'adressa aux autres – On fait quoi maintenant ? Et se fut Lily qui lui répondit.

- Je vais allé voir. Vous vous restez ici, faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne faut pas qu'ils se doute de quelque chose, Dean ne pourras pas leur effacer la mémoire s'il y a des loups.

- Non, intervint Zach, c'est trop dangereux.

- Il sont deux, je suis la seule d'entre nous à pouvoir les avoir et si on est trop Scott et sa troupe vont le remarquer. Clara tu pourras leur donner le change ?

La concernée hocha la tête pour dire oui.

- Dean, dit lui que c'est trop dangereux ! Zach était inquiet et cela ce voyait.

- Vas-y, dit-il simplement à Lily puis il ajouta, et pour lui ?

Il avait montré Stiles du menton. Il était resté silencieux tout le long de leur discussion, il espérait peut être se faire oublié. Lily s'approcha de lui, elle ne souriait plus comme à son habitude, le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri, ils étaient presque noirs maintenant. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui maintenant qu'il avait entendu tout leur plan ? Ils allaient le tuer, il en était sûre.

_**Bon ok j'avoue, je suis pas la reine du suspens, mais soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic :P N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. :D Bonne journée!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Un tout petit peu d'action, mais je vous promet que les prochaines de combat seront mieux. Bonne lecture à tous. :)**_

**Chapitre 4**

Scott venait de quitter Stiles pour rejoindre Allison et tout en avançant vers elle il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. En arrivant devant elle il avait donc une idée précise du discours qu'il allait donner.

- Allison, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Je pense que ça serait bien, oui. Viens.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Scott ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et en perdit tout ses moyens.

- On est mieux au calme non ? Commença Allison.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et ils en mourraient d'envie l'un comme l'autre.

- Allison.. je... j'en peux plus de cette situation, je sais que le fait que je sois un loup-garou est compliqué pour toi, et encore plus depuis que ta mère.. (il ne finit pas sa phrase, soudain gêné) Mais je suis prêt à tout pour toi, et je te jure qu'on trouvera une solution, ensemble. Mais sans toi, tout est trop difficile, tout est trop embrouillé, je ne pense qu'à toi, à nous. Je ne renoncerais pas à toi parce que... parce que je t'aime.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, et Allison était restée silencieuse tout le long à se demander pourquoi il parlait autant, elle ne voyait que ses lèvres et rêvait d'y poser les siennes. Puis elle avait entendue cette phrase « _parce que je t'aime _». Elle ne se reteint plus et l'embrassa pour la plus grande surprise de Scott. Ce dernier eu un moment d'absence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Puis, lorsqu'il compris que se n'était pas un rêve, il la serra dans ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser. Le sentiment d'être complet les envahis, ensemble ils étaient invincibles. Puis, doucement, tout doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit , souleva son T-shirt et caressa son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses seins, il posa ses lèvre sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle lui offrait. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette chambre, se donnant l'un à l'autre et n'entendant pas les cris qui s'élevaient de l'autre chambre.

ʘʘʘ

_Ils allaient le tuer, il en était sûre. _

Lily s'approcha de Stiles, plus près qu'aucune autre fille ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment le moment de passer à ça. Elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien, son visage était impénétrable. Un sourire triste éclaira une seconde son visage avant de disparaître derrière se visage qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Stiles.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'as bien eu Stiles, encore quelques efforts et je t'aurais considéré comme un ami. Comme quoi, on fait confiance à n'importe qui de nos jours...

Ses lèvres formèrent le même sourire furtif puis son visage s'assombrit et Stiles sentit une douleur vive sur le nez. Oui, oui, il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de recevoir le poing de Lily en pleine face.

- Ok, je comprends, je l'ai méri..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily lui assénait un deuxième coup. Cette fois du sang s'échappait du nez de Stiles.

- Dean, fais ce que tu as à faire, moi j'y vais, je vous tiens au courant.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit par la fenêtre et disparut dans le nuit éclairée par la lune presque pleine. Dean s'approcha de Stiles et ses yeux devinrent une fois de plus turquoises.

- _Oublis ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, retourne faire la fête comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et si quelqu'un demande pour ton nez tu dis.. que tu t'es pris une porte._

Stiles sortit de la pièce le regard vide et oublia tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

ʘʘʘ

Derek venait de recevoir le message de Scott, il entra dans la maison suivit d'Isaac.

- On se sépare, tu fais le rez-de-chaussé et je fais l'étage.

Ils commèrent ainsi à fouiller sans savoir trop quoi chercher. Isaac commença par le salon plus que sommaire : un canapé, une table basse, un ordinateur et un tourne-disque, c'était tout, pas de photos de famille, pas de télé, pas de rideaux mais surtout aucun cartons. S'ils venaient de déménager il devrait y avoir des cartons partout. Isaac fit vite le tour des peu nombreux meubles du salon et passa à la cuisine. Par réflexe il ouvrit le porte du frigo : rien que des YOP, du ketchup, du jambon blanc et deux packs de bières. Des adultes n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis un bout de temps, ça il en était sûre. Il referma le frigo et continua ses recherches.

Derek, de son côté, avait déjà fait tout l'étage sauf une chambre et ce qui semblait être un bureau sans rien trouver. Lorsqu'il entra dans la dernière chambre, une planche craqua sous sa chaussure. Un souvenir lui revint en tête : lui, petit, entrain de cacher des bonbons volés sous une planche de sa chambre. Il s'accroupit et souleva la planche, il y trouva un collier au bout duquel pendait un pendentif représentant un cercle contenant un triangle et au centre du triangle se trouvait un petite pierre bleu, sans doute un amulette. Il glissa l'amulette dans sa poche de jean et remis la planche à sa place.

- Derek !

Il descendit à la cave, d'où l'appeler Isaac. Cette cave ressemblait fortement à une salle d'entraînement : des tapis étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, des poids et diverses machines qu'on croirait sortie d'une salle de sport. Mais ce qui se cachait dans les armoires était bien plus flippant : arcs, flèches, arbalète, pistolets de toute sorte, fusils, sabre, shurikens, couteaux et autres armes en tout genre. Une véritable armurerie, ces gamins devaient être entraînés à tuer.

- Je vais faire la dernière pièce qu'il reste en haut, toi essais de voir s'il n'y a rien de suspect ici.

- Tu veux dire à part qu'ils ont assez d'armes dans leur cave pour fournir une armée. Bien, je vais essayer de trouver.

Derek ne fit pas attention à son ton sarcastique et remonta au premier, tandis qu'Isaac se mit à chercher autre chose que des armes.

Il commençait à désespérer quand tous ses sens se mirent en éveil, il se transformait. Il réussit à repousser son instinct lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna vers l'individu pour se jeter sur lui mais dans son élan il fut projeté sur le mur opposé, il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et il put distinguer ses traits au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, une fille, l'homme qui l'avait mit à terre était en fait une fille de son âge et pas très grande en plus. Il se releva et sortit ses griffes.

- Tu crois que ça m'impressionne ?

- Eh bien, toi tu n'as pas d'armes, alors que moi... Sur ces mots, ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

- Regarde autour de toi, je n'ai qu'a tendre la main pour avoir un fusil.

- Mais je suis plus rapide.

Il s'élançât vers elle. Elle leva simplement le bras vers lui et il voltigea comme la première fois contre le mur mais cette fois il ne retomba pas, il resta le dos au mur à deux mètres du sol. Elle s'avança vers lui, toujours le bras tendu vers lui, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Deux questions, Isaac : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et où est ce crétin de Derek ?

La jeune fille distingua un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Isaac.

- Il est derrière moi hein...

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse et se retourna pour faire face à son second adversaire sans lâcher son emprise sur Isaac qui, impuissant, suivi le mouvement du bras de Lily pour aller s'écraser sur le mur à sa droite. Derek fonçait sur elle mais de la même manière que pour Isaac, elle le stoppa en levant la main gauche puis s'approcha de lui.

- Que faite vous ici ? Elle avait insisté sur chaque mot.

Derek était totalement paralysé et ne comprenait pas comment elle arrivait à faire ça mais ne perdit pas son sang froid.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Lily.

Lily parut un moment surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom mais se reprit vite et assura avec sourire arrogant :

- Mais je suis moi, moi !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus en ville ?

- Pour le paysage. Et puis c'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'avaient vous prit dans la maison ?

Derek sentit son emprise sur lui se relâcher, une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front et ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient. De toutes évidences et quelque soit la chose qu'utilisait cette fille pour les contrôler comme des marionnettes, cela l'épuisait.

- Alors, on fatigue ?

Ces mots parurent vexer la jeune fille. D'un coup elle projeta Isaac contre un mur d'une tel violence que les armoires tremblèrent, une trace de sang resta à l'endroit de l'impact et Isaac s'écroula sur le sol, assommé. Elle tendit une main vers un pistolet qui se retrouva en une seconde dans sa main, elle le pointa ensuite sur Derek.

- Il me reste assez de force pour faire la même chose avec toi, alors ?

- Ok, je vais tout te dire mais arrête ça.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent des heures entières à Derek, puis elle lâcha enfin son emprise sur lui, il parut soulagé d'un poids. Elle pointa tout de même son arme sur lui.

- Ce flingue est chargé d'aconit. Tu bouges, je tire.

À l'instant où elle finissait sa phrase, des mains l'agrippèrent dans le dos, elle ne réfléchis pas et tira mais n'eut pas le temps de voir si la balle avait atteint sa cible, elle percuta le mur et ce fut le trou noir.

Les deux loups-garous sortirent de la maison, Derek se tenait le bras, cette idiote lui avait tiré dans le bras. Il prit son portable et appela Scott.

- On a un problème, rejoins-nous.

_**Laissez une petite critique avant de partir (bonne ou mauvaise, je prend tout).**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La fête continuait chez Allison et chacun était plus ou moins saoul. Jackson, comme à son habitude, faisait partit des plus éméché et se dirigea vers les toilettes mais se vit devancer par Clara. Il attendit donc et au bout de quelques secondes Lily sortit. Lily ? Il aurait juré avoir vu Clara entrer, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire.

Quand il sortit à son tour des toilettes il fut interpellé par Scott qui était avec les autres et qui lui demandé de les rejoindre.

- Derek a appelé, Lily les a surpris.

- Lily ? impossible, je viens de la voir, intervint Jackson.

- Peu importe, il a du confondre avec Clara.

- Hein hein, elle dansait avec moi il y a cinq minutes.

C'était Lydia qui avait pris la parole cette fois.

- Ils sont tous ici alors, conclut Stiles, j'ai vu les garçons entrain de boire une bière dehors i peine deux minutes.

- Tu les as surveillé toute la soirée, il n'y aurait pas un moment où il aurait pu s'éclipser ?

- Non... Il y a bien eu le moment où Théo à eu mal à la tête et les filles et lui sont allés s'enfermer dans une chambre.

- Tu as vu ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Le visage de Stiles devint livide.

- Euh... Bah... Je.. Je m'souviens plus...

Il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire encore et encore puis secoua la tête et regarda les autres d'un aire hébété.

- J'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre...

C'est à ce moment que Dean, Lily, Zach et Théo arrivèrent avec précipitation vers eux.

- Merci pour la soirée Allison mais on doit y aller.

Zach accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire si séducteur qu'elle se sentit rougir. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre qu'ils avaient déjà tous passé la porte.

- Jackson, Stiles et moi, on part rejoindre Derek, reprit Scott, restez ici pour gérer la fête.

- Oui chef ! Dit Lydia d'un aire exaspéré.

Scott ne fit pas attention à elle et sourit timidement à Allison qui lui prit la main.

- Faite attention à vous, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

ʘʘʘ

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entraient chez Derek qui était manifestement de mauvais poil.

- Cette idiote m'a tiré dessus avec de l'aconit !

Il avait dit ça comme une explication au fait qu'il versait des cendres de la fleur « tue-loup » sur sa blessure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Derek et Isaac leur racontèrent leur rencontre mouvementé avec Lily.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'était elle ? Parce qu'on l'a tous vu chez Allison pendant toute la soirée.

- C'était la même fille que sur les photos que tu m'as montré et ça n'a pas eu l'aire de la surprendre que je l'appelle Lily. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : j'ai trouvé ce collier sous le plancher d'une des chambres.

Il désigna de la tête le bijou posé sur la table.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Stiles.

- Aucune idée mais il était bien caché, il doit avoir de l'importance.

- Donc pour résumer, tout ce qu'on a c'est un collier qui est PEUT ETRE important et une fille qui est PEUT ETRE Lily et qui aurait des super pouvoirs. Génial, vraiment génial.

Même si personne ne disait rien, tous étaient d'accord avec Stiles : ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés et cette histoire de pouvoirs était vraiment incroyable. C'est finalement Scott qui conclua :

- Je demanderais à s'il sait quelque chose, en attendant on fait des recherches chacun de notre côté et on se prépare à la pleine lune de demain.

ʘʘʘ

La voix mécontente de Zach chez les cinq adolescents s'élevait contre Dean.

- Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait pas la laisser toute seule !

- Calme toi Zach, intervint Lily.

Elle était encore sonnée et elle tenait une poche de glace sur son œil.

- Ils auraient pu te tuer !

- Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Et puis, j'ai connu pire...

La discussion était close. Lily avait beau être très proche de Zach, lorsqu'il la surprotégeait comme il venait de le faire, ça avait le don de l'énervait au plus haut point.

Dean reprit :

- Tu sais si ils ont pris quelque chose ?

- Non, j'ai pas vérifié.

- Clara, va voir dans le coffre.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Rien. Rien ne manque.

- Ils n'ont pas du avoir le temps de prendre quoique ce soit. Du toute façon qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher ?

- Je sais pas si eux même savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient l'aire de fouiller au hasard.

- A mon avis, d'après le récit de Lily et les aveux de Stiles, ils se sont renseigné sur nous et voulaient en savoir plus sur nos intentions.

- Je suis d'accord avec Théo, dit Clara, peut être qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais, on devrait tout simplement leur parler, leur dire qui nous sommes.

Lily acquiesça, Zach paraissait ne pas aimer cette idée mais ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence.

- De toute façon se sont des loups-garous, vous connaissez la règle : quand il y a des loups, on se contente de déterminer qui est l'alpha et qui sont les bêta et on laisse Kaleb s'en charger. Alors on fait notre job et on se casse d'ici. Pas de discussion avec qui que ce soit.

- Mais...

Lily allait protester mais Dean la coupa.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. On détermine la meute et ont dit tout à Kaleb, c'est ce qu'on à toujours fait.

Tout le monde se tut, ils savaient que Dean avait raison, la règle était la règle. Théo souffla d'un aire de capitulation.

- On sait que Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey et Derek Hale sont des loups. Reste à déterminer si la meute compte d'autres membres et qui est l'alpha.

- McCall avait l'aire d'avoir les choses en main ce soir, continua Zach.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est Derek l'alpha. Depuis le temps, je sais en reconnaître un quand il est devant moi.

Après avoir dit ça, Lily se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me coucher. Demain c'est la pleine lune, si on doit affronter des loups-garous enragés je préfère être en forme.

Elle monta les escaliers. Mais le repos n'était pas la véritable raison de son départ, elle était énervée, elle en avait marre de suivre les stupides règles de Kaleb. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire de toute les meutes qu'ils lui livraient. Ils suivaient tous aveuglement les ordres de Kaleb sans savoir qui il était vraiment. Il n'était jamais là quand ils avaient besoin de lui, il se contentait de les envoyer en « mission » et il les laissait livré à eux même.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vérifia pas si l'amulette cachée sous son plancher était encore là.

ʘʘʘ

Lorsque Lily se réveilla elle était calmée. Elle n'était plus énervée contre les autres ou Kaleb. Après avoir bien réfléchi elle s'était dit qu'elle devait faire son job. Après tout elle devait bien ça à Kaleb, il lui avait certainement sauvé la vie et elle devait lui faire confiance.

Elle passa dans le salle de bain avant de descendre voir les autres. Elle examina son visage dans le miroir : un énorme bleu entourait sont œil gauche qui avait un peu gonflé.

- Génial.

Elle descendit les escaliers, Théo, Dean, Clara et Zach était tous autour de la table de la cuisine entrain de prendre un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Dean laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Waaa ! Canon !

Ils rigolèrent tous. Ce type de blessure c'était la routine pour eux et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'en rire. Elle leur grimaça et vint s'asseoir près de Zach. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage en lui tendant un croissant et lui chuchota :

- Alors ? Calmée ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, monsieur « ils auraient pu te tuer ». Je peux me débrouiller sans toi tu sais, lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'y peux rien si tu as l'aire si fragile.

Il eu pour seule réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais il ne broncha pas, il était content que leur embrouille de la veille soit résolue, de toute façon ils ne restés jamais très longtemps en froid avec elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'entraîner et à monter un plan. Ils en était venue à la conclusion qu'ils n'agiraient pas le soir même : trop dangereux à cause de la pleine lune.

Le reste du plan était simple : retourner au lycée – isoler Stiles qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette meute – laisser Dean l'interroger – envoyer les infos à Kaleb – partir de ce trou sans laisser de traces.

ʘʘʘ

De son côté, Derek avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à observer le médaillon, il était comme hypnotisé par celui-ci. Mais cette amulette était le cadet de ses soucis. En effet la meute d'alpha n'était pas réapparue depuis le signe qu'ils avaient laissé sur la porte de sa maison, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, le bon moment pour attaquer peut être ? Mais pourquoi ? Et Erica et Boyd qui avaient disparues. Isaac et Derek avait tout mit en œuvre pour les retrouver mais sans résultats, et si leur disparition était liées aux alphas ? Et si ils étaient morts ?

Quand arriva la nuit il observait toujours le collier. Le pierre au milieu du triangle était d'un bleu turquoise magnifique et cette petite pierre se reflétait dans les yeux du loup-garou. Quand soudain, son intuition, peut être son côté animal, le poussa à s'approcher de la fenêtre. À la lumière de la pleine lune, la couleur de la pierre devint de plus en plus intense, presque lumineuse. Puis une lumière jaillit du pendentif et grandit jusqu'à envahir toute la pièce. Lorsqu'il lâcha le collier la lumière ne se stoppa pas, elle était maintenant d'un blanc opaque et il ne voyait plus rien. Il sentit alors son bras le brûler, un symbole se dessinait sur son avant bras mais il ne put distinguer ce qu'il représentait. Soudain une lumière du même bleu turquoise que la pierre du médaillon jaillit de ce symbole et.. plus rien, le noir. Derek avait perdu connaissance.

ʘʘʘ

Ce fut d'abord la douleur qui réveilla Lily. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un passait son bras sous un chalumeau. Lorsqu'elle regarda enfin son bras, un symbole se dessinait sur celui-ci mais elle ne put distinguer ce que c'était à cause de la lumière bleue qui s'en dégageait. La lumière devint plus intense, la douleur plus vive, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche puis plus rien, le noir. Lily avait perdu connaissance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Donc voilà la chapitre 6, qui est peut être un peu long mais là, on rentre dans le vif du sujet (c'est pas trop tôt...). BONNE LECTURE A TOUS. :D**_  
_

_**Je précise qu'ici Scott fait partis de la meute de Derek. Parce que dans la série je sais plus trop si c'est le cas ou pas. **_

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Lily se réveilla elle pensa d'abord à un cauchemar mais s'aperçut vite de la marque sur son avant bras, sa peau brûlée encore rouge formait un symbole – un petit rond à l'intérieur d'un triangle lui-même entouré d'un cercle – elle pris quelques instants pour l'observer. Encore à moitié endormie elle ne paniquait pas, elle se demandait juste où elle avait déjà vu ce symbole. C'est lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle se réveilla complètement, se leva un vitesse et arracha presque le planche du parquet sous laquelle elle avait caché le médaillon que lui avait donné Kaleb. Rien. Le collier avait disparu.

- Derek, souffla-t-elle avec colère.

La panique la gagna et des millions de questions l'assaillaient. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ce symbole ? Qu'est-ce Derek avait bien pu faire avec le collier ? Devait-elle en parler aux autres ? À Kaleb ?

Elle décida finalement de laisser passer la journée et de leur parler de tout ça le soir même quand la mission serait fini. Elle se prépara donc comme tout les matins pour aller au lycée mais pris soin d'enfiler un sweat-shirt pour cacher son bras.

ʘʘʘ

Arrivés au lycée, les cinq jeunes avait une idée précise de ce que chacun devait faire au cour de la journée, l'heure du déjeuner promettait d'être mouvementée.

Stiles venait d'arrivé et attrapait ses livres dans son casier quand Lydia surgie derrière son dos.

- Euh.. Salut Lydia, dit-il en se retournant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se tenir aussi près d'elle.

- Écoutes-moi bien Stiles, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Rejoins-moi dans la chaufferie à l'heure du déjeuner, n'en parle à personne c'est très important. T'as compris ?

Stiles hocha le tête.

- Chaufferie, déjeuner, parler à personne, répéta-t-il comme un automate.

Puis Lydia repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et un sourire béat apparut sur le visage de Stiles. Lui, seul avec Lydia dans une pièce chaude et humide. Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, juste au cas où.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme dans un nuage pour lui, toujours ce sourire béat sur le visage.

- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? J'te parle Stiles !

Scott trouvait son ami étrange depuis ce matin.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je te disais que c'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient rien fait depuis samedi. Regard-les (il désigna du menton Dean, Clara et les autres), ils se comportent... normalement. Et ça, c'est louche.

- Mmmm..

- Mais merde, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?!

- Juste de bonne humeur.

Sur ces mots, le cloche sonna 10h et ils retournèrent en cours.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin, Stiles bondit de sa chaise et se contentant de crier à Scott « j'ai un truc à faire, on se rejoint à la cafet' après ». Scott observa son ami partir d'un pas plus que pressé mais il reporta vite son attention sur les cinq frères et sœurs qui c'était se dispersaient dans le couloir principal. Il ne pouvait pas tous les suivre et décida d'aller faire part de ses suspicions à Allison et les autres à la cafétéria.

Le plan était simple et rapide, chacun ce qu'il devait faire. Dean se dirigea vers la chaufferie, tandis que Zach alla chercher des poux à une des brutes de l'équipe de football. Lorsque le poing du footballeur partis dans sa direction, il l'esquiva et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le foule commençait à s'agglutiner autour du combat, c'est alors que Théo et Clara s'éclipsèrent vers le bureau du proviseur.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Il y a une bagarre dans le couloir, venez voir ! Lança Théo.

Lorsque sortit en colère de son bureau, Clara s'y faufila.

Lily qui observait la scène de loin, se glissa dans un couloirs où il n'y avait personne, si dirigea vers un des nombreux petit boîtiers rouges servant à déclencher l'alarme incendie. Elle le cassa à coup de coude ( son sweat-shirt la protégeant des bouts de verres) et une alarme se déclencha dans tout l'établissement. Les élèves ne paniquèrent pas, certain continuèrent de manger, les exercices de ce genre étaient fréquents. Or pour être sûr que personne ne s'aperçoive de l'absence de Stiles, il fallait provoquer un mouvement de panique. C'est alors que Clara, imitant à la perfection le voix de , s'approcha du micro ( servant d'habitude à faire des annonces aux élèves ) et sa voix raisonna dans tout le lycée grâce aux haut-parleurs disposaient partout dans le bâtiment.

« Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez rejoindre les sorties de secours le plus vite possible, dans le calme. Je répète que ceci n'est pas un exercice. »

L'effet fût presque immédiat, de élèves commencèrent à courir, certains affirmer même avoir vu des flammes. Lily, témoin de la scène, ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire tout ce cinéma, en effet il suffisait que Stiles aille de lui-même dans la chaufferie et le tour était joué, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils prenaient un plaisir presque pervers à monter des plans « commando » et provoquer se genre de situation. Il faut dire qu'un lieu remplis d'ados aux hormones surexcitées était un terrain de jeu propice.

ʘʘʘ

Stiles arriva dans la chaufferie tout excité, il dévala les marches qui menaient aux machines et attendit patiemment que Lydia arrive. Mais lorsqu'il vit une silhouette masculine franchir la porte il déchanta vite. Plus la silhouette approchait, plus Stiles découvrait ses traits... Dean...

Mais pourquoi Dean était là, Lydia ne l'aurait quand même pas piégé ? Ou alors, elle s'était fait piégé aussi. Oui, ça devait être ça. Pourvut que rien de grave ne lui sois arrivé.

- Dean ! lança-t-il d'un aire faussement enjoué, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Dean garda le silence et continua d'avancer vers lui.

- Peu importe, reprit Stiles ne sachant pas quoi dire, moi j'ai fini de vérifier les machines donc je vais y aller.

Il marcha droit vers la sortie, dépassa Dean, mais se dernier le reteint par le col et le tira vers l'arrière.

- Pas si vite Stiles, j'ai quelques question à te poser.

Il plongea ses yeux turquoises dans les siens et commença l'interrogatoire.

- Ne bouges plus et dis moi la vérité. Derek est-il bien l'alpha ?

Stiles hocha la tête pour dire oui.

- Dis moi qui sont les membres de sa meutes.

Stiles ne voulait pas répondre mais une force inconnu le poussa à tout dire.

- Isaac, Jackson et Scott. Avant il y avait Erica et Boyd mais ils ont disparus.

Stiles entendit l'alarme incendie mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il était paralysé.

- Comment ça « disparus » ?

- Un soir, ils sont partis et ne sont jamais revenus. Derek sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ok Stiles, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Oublis notre petit entrevue et rejoins les autres dehors.

ʘʘʘ

Lorsque Stiles sortit enfin du lycée, Scott se précipita sur lui.

- Mais t'était où ? On te cherche avec Allison et Lydia depuis tout à l'heure !

- Bah, je suis sortit de cours et puis il y eu l'alarme incendie..

Il lança un regard à Lydia, il avait dut manqué le rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné mais ça n'avait pas l'aire de la déranger.

- Bref, je crois que c'est eux qui ont déclenché l'alarme incendie, reste à trouver pourquoi.

Le plan des cinq jeunes avait donc fonctionné, puisque personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété de la soudaine disparition de Stiles.

ʘʘʘ

Dean sortit de l'établissement peu après Stiles et rejoignit ses acolytes qui l'attendaient sur le parking.

- Je viens d'avoir Kaleb au téléphone, tout est fini on se casse de ce trou !

Un éclat de joie traversa chacun d'entre eux. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à monter dans la voiture Lily les reteint.

- Euh... Quand on sera partit de cette ville il faut que je vous dise quelqu...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle tomba à genoux en poussant un cri qui fit froid dans le dos à ses amis. Une douleur atroce lui tordit les entrailles, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui déchiré tout le ventre mais aucune blessures n'étaient visibles.

Clara fut la première à réagir, elle s'accroupit près de Lily tout en ordonnant à Dean d'appeler Kaleb. Elle l'aida à monter dans la voiture et ils partirent à toute vitesse.

ʘʘʘ

Derek s'était réveillé avec cette marque sur l'avant bras. Elle correspondait parfaitement au symbole du médaillon qu'il avait si longtemps observé la veille. La seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était une lumière blanche aveuglante. « Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes.. »

Il était aux alentour de midi quand l'alarme de son loft sonna. Un intrus arrivé. Il se mit devant son bureau, face à l'ascenseur qui permettait d'entrer chez lui. Il attendit, sur la défensive. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur deux hommes et une femme. Un des deux hommes et la femme s'avancèrent tandis que le second homme resta dans l'ombre, si bien que même avec sa vision de loup, Derek ne put distinguer son visage. Cependant il voyait très bien les deux loups-garous qui l'accompagné. La femme devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, elle était mince mais ce que l'on remarquait en premier chez elle, se n'était ni ses grand yeux noires, ni sa mâchoire un peu carré mais s'était ses cheveux coupés en un carré parfait, rouges vifs. L'homme, lui, était plus âgé, Derek lui donnait trente ans. Son crane était rasé et ses muscles semblaient avoir étaient sculptés dans le pierre.

- Qui êtes vous ? Lacha Drek dans un grognement.

- Du calme. Nous venons de faire une proposition. S'était l'homme dans l'ombre qui avait parlé. Sa voix était calme et assurée.

- Quel genre ? Il était toujours sur ses gardes.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui nous sommes.

« Les alphas... » pensa Derek.

L'homme continua.

- Je te propose de nous rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le pouvoir Derek. Imagine une meute constituée d'alphas. Nous pourrions faire ce que bon nous semble, nous pourrions contrôler le _monde_, si nous le voulions. Ils seraient tous à nos pieds.

- Et quelles seraient les conditions pour faire partie de votre meute « qui va contrôler le monde » ? le coupa Derek avec une pointe d'ironie, ça lui semblait ridicule. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas réagir à la moquerie et répondit sur le même ton calme et assuré.

- Et bien, il faudrait te débarrasser de tes bêta.

Derek était maintenant en colère et sortait les griffes.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Kaïra, Luc.

Dans un hochement de tête, les deux alphas qui, jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas bougés, s'élancèrent sur Derek qui fit de même. La louve esquiva le premier coup de Derek et retomba avec agilité derrière lui. Il lui asséna alors un coup de pied arrière dans le bas du ventre qui la projeta sur le mur. Luc en profita pour commencer à lancer une série de coups de griffes vers Derek. Ce dernier les esquivés avec de plus en plus de mal, l'alpha en face de lui était bien plus fort et rapide. Sans doute à cause de l'épuisement il ne vit pas Kaïra qui arrivé derrière lui. Elle lui attrapa les bras qu'elle maintenu dans son dos et, à l'aide d'un coup violent, elle l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Luc s'approcha alors de Derek, leva sa main aux griffes acérées et la laissant lourdement retombé vers le torse de Derek. Les griffes pénétrèrent dans la peau du beaubrun et déchiquetèrent tout son ventre. Derek hurla, le sang coula.

L'homme dans l'ombre reprit.

- Si tu refuse, Derek, tu es mort.

Une sonnerie de portable vint coupé le silence qui était tombé. Le mystérieux homme répondit.

- Je suis occupé là.

Derek, à bout de force, ne put distinguer la voix dans le téléphone, mais elle avait l'aire paniqué.

- Je vois.. Mmm.. Regarde son avant bras... Merde !

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de Derek, toujours maintenu par la femme. Il se pencha vers lui, attrapa son bras droit et découvrit la marque. Pour la première fois, Derek observa le visage qui était resté dans l'ombre durant toute leur rencontre. Il avait les traits fin, une peau bronzé, des cheveux bruns, soyeux et légèrement ondulé, ses yeux marrons semblaient assombrit par la colère.

- Lily, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui même. Puis il reprit à l'intention de Derek. Il semblerait que nous ayons à faire à un léger retournement de situation, il est maintenant indispensable que tu nous rejoignes. Je te laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir et penser à tout se que je pourrais faire si tu refuses. N'oublies pas que je connais chacun des membre de ta meute et que j'en détient déjà deux.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme à la peau bronzé fit signe aux deux alphas et ils partirent laissant Derek seul et blessé dans son loft sombre.

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pense-vous ?  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Déééésoléééééé pour le temp que j'ai mis à publier. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'explications et pas beaucoup d'action. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Ah oui et la légende évoquée est inspirée d'une vrai mais totalement inventée.  
**

**Chapitre 7**

Scott et les autres loups-garous avait tous entendus le hurlement de Derek et c'est ainsi que tout les bêtas se retrouvèrent chez leur alpha en moins de dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Derek, qui commençait à se remettre de sa blessure, leur raconta l'histoire du médaillon et son entrevue avec la meute d'alpha.

- Attends une minute. Tu es sûre que le deuxième homme n'était pas un loup ? L'interrogea Scott.

- Certain.

- C'est bizarre qu'un simple humain soit à la tête d'une meute d'alpha.

- Oui, mais ce qu'il me dérange le plus c'est ce qu'il à dit après l'appel : _« __Lily, qu'as-tu encore fait ? »_

- Bon, cette fois ça suffit. Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec ces cinq là. C'est évident qu'ils ont un rapport avec les grands méchants loups, déclara Isaac

Tous acquiescèrent, même Jackson qui, comme d'habitude, restait en retrait.

ʘʘʘ

Le temps d'arriver chez eux, la douleur de Lily s'était atténuée. Ils étaient maintenant assis tout les cinq dans le canapé et les deux fauteuils du salon. Après que Dean est découvert la marque sur son avant-bras, Lily avait raconté toute l'histoire.

- Kaleb va te tuer... souffla Zach

- Ouais, il avait l'aire sincèrement en rogne au téléphone ajouta Dean.

- Merci de votre soutient les gars ! Dit Lily

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que rendre une petite visite à Derek n'est pas une mauvaise idée, déclara Théo après avoir longuement réfléchi.

- Non, il faut d'abord voir Kaleb.

La phrase de Dean sonnait comme un ordre. Il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Kaleb mais Théo et Lily partageaient la même méfiance vis à vis de cet homme, ils ne le disaient pas et c'est à peine s'ils se l'avouaient à eux même. D'ailleurs Lily intervint en faveur de Théo.

- Je suis d'accord avec Théo, je veux d'abord voir Derek avant les explications de Kaleb.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es folle, tu veux aller voir un loup-garou qui à tenté de te tuer et qui à ensuite fait je n'sais quoi avec ton médaillon ?! Kaleb aura des réponses, j'en suis sûre.

- Dean, s'ils avaient put me tuer, ils l'auraient fait. Et puis si Kaleb tenait tant à ces colliers, pourquoi ils nous les a donné sans fournir aucune explications ?

Elle commençait vraiment à se mettre en colère.

- J'en ai marre de suivre les ordres de cet homme alors qu'on ne sait rien de lui ! Il nous envoie chasser toutes ces choses, il dit qu'il a des projets pour nous mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il se sert de nous ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il en fait de tout ces loups-garous ?

- Lily... la coupa Clara d'un aire inquiet.

Tout les objets autour d'elle étaient suspendus dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, elle écarquilla les yeux et tout les objets retombèrent dans un fracas monstrueux. Ses pouvoirs ne lui avait jamais joué de tour comme celui-ci.

- Oh merde... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Elle se laissa retomber lourdement dans le fauteuil.

- Très bien, on fait comme tu veux.

Dean accompagna ses paroles d'un regard noir à l'intention de Lily. Cette dernière sortit son portable.

**De : Lily À : Stiles**

_Il faut que je voit Derek. Avec le médaillon. _

**De : Stiles À : Lily **

_RDV 20h, cabinet de (le vétérinaire). _

Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais elle sentait que voir Derek avant Kaleb était le bonne chose à faire. Elle récupérerait le médaillon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

ʘʘʘ

À 20h, ils arrivèrent devant le cabinet du vétérinaire. Lily serra le bras de Clara, même si il n'y avait pas de risques apparent, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Zach arriva sur sa gauche et passa son bras autour d'elle.

- Bon, allons enfin rencontrer le grand méchant loup.

Zach ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lily mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il lui devait bien ça.

Quand ils entrèrent, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Jackson et un sixième homme qui devait être les attendaient déjà, tous arrêtèrent leur discussion quand ils virent les nouveaux arrivant, leurs visages se crispèrent. Lily souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde.

- Wahou ! Quel acceuil ! Lança Zach avec un rire forcé espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Deaton et...

Clara le coupa.

- Ne vous attardez pas en présentation, on vient juste récupérer ce que Derek nous à pris et on repart.

-Je crois que non, j'ai comme l'impression que certaine personne cherche des réponses, ajouta Deaton en regardant Lily qui était resté étrangement en retrait depuis le début.

- Je... Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure...

- Eh bien, je veux bien t'aidais mais il va falloir me dire qui vous êtes, me racontez votre histoire et sans mensonges.

- On en a pas besoins de votre aide !

Mais Lily stoppa Dean d'un geste du bras.

- Je vais tout vous dire, mais seulement si vous me promettez de répondre à toute mes questions après.

Deaton hocha la tête en signe de « oui » puis Lily tourna la tête vers Derek lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ça valait aussi pour lui, il hocha la tête. Puis elle regarda ses amis cherchant du soutient dans leurs yeux et c'est effectivement ce qu'elle retrouva chez Théo et Clara mais elle vit aussi la colère qui avait envahi Dean, quant à Zach, son regard était dans le vague, il devait pensé à ce qu'il c'était passé le soir de leur rencontre à tout les deux, elle s'en voulu de lui faire repensé à tout ça.

- Ok... Pour commencé, nous ne sommes pas frères et sœur. Je m'appelle Lily Lockwood et voici Dean Miller , Clara Minelli, Zach Smith et Théo Rover. Hum... On nous à envoyé ici pour une sorte de... mission. Lily cherchait ses mots, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'expliquer ce qu'elle faisait depuis l'âge de dix ans.

- Qui ça « on » et quelle « mission » ? s'impatienta Stiles.

- Je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Ça sera plus simple pour comprendre. (Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et poursuivit.) On a tout les cinq toujours eu certaine capacités hors du commun.

- Précise ?

- Comme vous avait put le remarqué je peux faire volé des objets... ou autres. À ces mots, elle regarda Isaac avec un sourire moquer sur les lèvres et, comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leva la main d'un geste las et des outils du vétérinaire volèrent quelques instants dans les aires puis retombèrent à leur place.

Stiles pointa du doigt alternativement les instruments et Lily.

- Trop cool, souffla-t-il.

- Dean contrôle les esprits, il peut hypnotiser les gens si vous préférez. (Dean ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à toute les fois où il avait hypnotisé Stiles) Désolé pour lui Stiles.

Le sourire de Dean s'effaça alors que Stiles compris.

- Quoi ?

Tous levèrent un sourcil.

- J'ai peut-être utilisé mon pouvoir sur quelques uns d'entre vous, expliqua Dean.

- Bref, coupa Lily, Clara peut prendre l'apparence qu'elle veut, c'est comme ça que vous avez cru qu'on été tous à la fête le soir où vous vous êtes introduit chez nous et c'est aussi elle qui t'as donné rendez-vous dans la chaufferie Stiles. Et enfin, Théo a des visions, le présent le plus souvent, le passé quelque fois, et très rarement le futur. Zach quant à lui contrôle le feu.

Zach baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas parler de son pouvoir.

- On a tous une histoire plus ou moins triste jusqu'à nos dix, onze ans. Kaleb nous à trouvé vers cet âge là. D'abord Dean, puis Moi et après Zach, Clara et le petit dernier Théo. Ils nous à donner un toit, nous à entraîner, appris à contrôler nos pouvoir et donner un but dans la vie. On était pommés et sans lui je sais pas où on en serait. Il nous envoie dans des villes où il y a des menaces surnaturels et notre mission est de régler le problème.

- Quels genres de « menaces surnaturels » ? demanda Isaac.

- Tu serais surpris de tout ce qu'on a vu... lui répondit Lily. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand il s'agit de loups-garous, ça ne se passe pas pareil. Kaleb veut qu'on lui fasse un rapport sur les loups.

- Quel genre de rapport ?

- On définis qui est l'alpha, qui sont les bêtas. On enquête sur chacun d'entre eux, leur vie privée, si la meute est dangereuse ou inoffensive...

Elle s'arrêta, gênée. Ils avaient fait toutes ces recherches sur ceux qui se tenaient juste en face d'elle, même Stiles. Puis elle continua :

- Et nous y voilà enfin, Derek vole mon médaillon, fait une connerie avec et on se retrouve tous ici.

- D'où te viens ce médaillon ? Demanda Deaton songeur.

- Kaleb nous en a offert un à chacun. Il nous a dit de le garder précieusement et qu'il nous servirait un jour, pour son grand projet dont il ne veut pas parler, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle était réellement agacée par les cachotteries de Kaleb.

- Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe avec le médaillon. Mais d'abord je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Derek, avec ce pendentif.

Derek leur raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, la lumière blanche, la douleur, le noir et puis il montra la marque. Lily écarquilla les yeux, c'était la même qu'elle au même endroit. Mais comme Derek continuait son récit elle garda le silence. Il raconta ensuite l'attaque des alpha. Lily se retourna vers ses camarades.

- Ok, je sais pas comment c'est possible mais j'ai la même marque et je crois que la douleur que j'ai ressentis cet après-midi, c'était celle de Derek et je crois aussi que l'homme dont il parle (elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se répéta), je crois que l'homme dont il parle c'est Kaleb.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Dean.

- Mais putain, il faut être aveugle pour ne rien voir ! C'est évident, le description correspond, l'appel qu'il a reçut aussi, et il a dit mon nom ! Ça ne peut être que lui !

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison ! Et au lieu d'écoute _sa_ version, on est ici avec ces guignols !

Il partit du cabinet en claquant la porte.

- Je vais le voir, dit Zach avant de partir à son tour.

- Zach... souffla Lily comme une supplication.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour Lily, il était d'accord avec Dean. Il en avait marre de rester ici, à l'écouter raconter toute leur vie à des inconnus. Elle s'avança vers Clara et Théo :

- Vous pouvez y aller, je vais rester ici encore un peu, j'ai besoins de réponses.

- Lily, on veux savoir nous aussi, t'inquiète pas pour Dean et Zach, tu les connais ils vont pas te faire la gueule plus d'une journée.

Elle pressa la main de Clara quelques instants avant de s'adresser à Deaton.

- Je vous écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

- Et bien je crois que vous êtes tout les cinq des meneurs de loups.

- Des quoi ? Reprit Clara.

- Des meneurs de loups. D'après les légendes et les livres, un meneur choisi de donner sa confiance à un loup-garou alpha. Au cour d'une cérémonie qui se déroule pendant la pleine lune, le meneur remet son médaillon, qu'on appelle un Electio, au loup. Si l'Electio est « d'accord » avec le choix du meneur, il lie les deux êtres. Le meneur et le loup-garou sont ainsi beaucoup plus fort.

- Mais j'ai jamais choisi Derek, je savais même pas ce que j'étais.

- Peut être que lorsque Derek à pris le médaillon, le médaillon l'a choisi pour toi. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec ce genre de situation. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu de meneurs : la légende c'est éteinte et les meneurs avec.

- Ça veut dire que ce que je ressent, Derek le sent aussi ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Lily s'approcha de Derek. Leur visages étaient maintenant à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre (même si Derek faisait une bonne de plus qu'elle). Derek observa pour la première fois les yeux de la jeune fille, ils étaient bleus clairs, rien d'extraordinaire se dit il, puis il vit, sans doute grâce à sa vision de loup, les reflets turquoises qui s'instillaient dans son iris, le même turquoise que le pierre du pendentif.

Lily leva doucement la main puis sourit. Mais son sourire léger au début devint espiègle. C'est alors qu'elle se gifla elle même et sa tête tourna vers la gauche sous la force du coup. Alors que Lily ne l'avait pas touché, Derek imita son geste de la tête. Il avait sentit la douleur comme si elle l'avait gifler lui. Sa colère monta tandis que toute l'assemblé réprimé un fou rire. Lily qui avait vu la mâchoire de Derek se serrer ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Quitte à être dans la merde, autant s'amuser un peu. Elle s'approcha une fois de plus de Derek et, sans prévenir, lui écrasa le pied de toute ses forces avant de se mettre à sautiller dans toute la pièce en se tenant le pied. Tout le monde riait maintenant sauf Derek bien entendu. Alors que Lily allait tenter une nouvelle expérience pour voir jusqu'où le allé lien, Derek attrapa le bras de Lily et planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

- Stop.

- Ok, j'arrête. (Elle se retourna vers Deaton) Comment on annule le lien ?

Elle avait dit ça avec tant d'innocence que le vétérinaire peina à lui répondre.

- On ne peut pas. Le loup-garou et le meneur son liés pour la vie.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Lily, Derek, Clara, Théo, Scott, Stiles, Isaac et Jackson en même temps.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire. L'Electio a choisi.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que toute ma vie, dès que quelqu'un fera une pichenette à Derek je le sentirais aussi.

- Pas forcément. Le lien est comme tes pouvoirs, vous pouvez apprendre à le contrôler.

- Comment ? S'impatienta Derek.

- C'est à vous de trouver la réponse, le lien fait parti de vous.

- Génial, déclara Lily. Derek, je peux récupérer mon médaillon ?

Il lui tendit.

- Merci. Il faut que je prenne l'air là, j'étouffe.

Elle sortit. Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres Clara pris la parole.

- Je pense que ça fait assez pour ce soir. On devrait tous renter chez nous et reparler de tout ça un autre jour.

Sans attendre la réponse des autres, elle sortit et Théo la suivit.

- On a besoin d'eux Derek déclara Isaac qui trouvait étrange le silence de son alpha. Je sais que tu ne leur fait pas confiance mais ils n'avaient pas l'aire au courant pour ce Kaleb et sa meute.

- Je suis d'accord, continua Scott. Lily peut nous aider et je pense qu'elle le fera. C'est notre seule chance de retrouver Boyd et Erica.

- Mais pourquoi les gardent-ils en vie ? Interrogea Stiles avec son tact habituel.

Derek lui répondit d'une voix sombre (enfin, encore plus sombre que d'habitude ce dit le jeune homme).

- Ils veulent que je tue mes bêta moi-même.

- Mais alors pourquoi ils les relâche pas ?

- J'en sais rien Stiles !

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous les enfants, conclut Deaton.

Lorsque Clara et Théo sortirent dans la rue ils trouvèrent Lily assise sur le trottoir entrain de rouler une cigarette.

- Tu viens ?

- Partez devant, attendez moi à la maison, j'ai besoins d'être une peu seule là...

Ils n'insistèrent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la meute sortit dehors. La jeune fille se leva pour leur faire face.

- Je vous aiderais à retrouver vos amis et à vous débarrasser de Kaleb et de sa prétendue meute. Mais je veux d'abord lui parler.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Derek dans un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Tous firent de même sauf Isaac quoi resta immobile à observer Lily en silence.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu nous aide ?

- Tu devrais y aller, Derek va partir sans toi. Evita-t-elle la question.

- J'aime bien marcher.

Et, comme pour appuyer les paroles d'Isaac, la voiture de Derek les dépassa pour sortir du parking.

- Je te raccompagne ? Lança Isaac d'un aire joyeux.

- Si tu veux, de toute façon ma soirée ne pourra pas être pire qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.

Ils se mirent en marche, elle ralluma une cigarette.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu nous aide alors que tes amis semble ne pas être d'accord ?

- Je sais pas trop. Tu vois, ils ont tous une confiance aveugle en Kaleb, surtout Dean. Et c'est compréhensible parce qu'il nous à tous sauver la vie, donné une seconde chance. Mais moi, j'ai toujours éprouvé une certaine méfiance envers lui. Je suppose que c'est la vie qui m'a appris à ne faire confiance à personne.

- Pourtant, tu nous fais confiance à nous ?

- Vous avez l'aire honnête. Le lien aussi je suppose.

- Ouais... Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Devant le silence de Lily, il continua :

- Je veux dire, vous avez tous une vie avant Kaleb. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as poussé à le suivre ? Enfin, t'es pas obligée de me le dire si t'as pas envie.

- Non, c'est rien, ça ne me gène pas d'en parler. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprenne... On pense que nos familles sont prêtent à tout pour nous, à nous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Le mienne m'a mise à la rue. J'avais neuf ans quand mes pouvoirs ce sont déclenchés, je faisais voler quelques objets sans faire exprès, ça restait discret, c'était mon secret. Et puis un jour, je me suis mis en colère contre mes parents, je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler pourquoi, sans doute une broutille de petite fille, et j'ai commencé à faire voler tout les objets de la maison pour les envoyer sur mes parents. Je ne me rendais pas compte ce que je faisais, j'avais neuf ans. Mais mes parents m'ont considéré comme un monstre à partir de ce jour. Ils ne s'occupaient plus de moi, ils ne me regardaient même plus et si je croisaient leur regard c'était pour y voir de la terreux et dégoût, ils ne me faisaient même pas à manger ! J'ai tenu un mois et puis j'ai fait ma valise et je suis partie, ils n'ont jamais cherché à me retrouver, je pense que c'était un soulagement pour eux. Les gens ont souvent des réactions violentes face à nos pouvoirs. L'homme est terrifié par ce qu'il ne connaît pas, famille ou pas. Bref, un petit délinquant m'a prit sous son aile, on utilisait mon pouvoir pour voler diverse choses qu'on revendait après. Je trouvais ça amusant, il n'avait pas peur de moi et pour la gamine de neuf ans que j'étais c'était réconfortant. Et puis à onze ans j'ai rencontré Dean et Kaleb et par suite d'événements que je t'épargnerais je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans ce voyage sans fin à travers tout les Etats-Unis. Kaleb m'a appris à mieux gérer mon pouvoir, à me battre et à me protéger, quant à Dean il à était comme un grand frère pour moi. Et puis il y a eu les autres au fil des années et nous voilà ici... Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout.  
Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant chez Lily. Isaac restait planté devant elle à la regarder. Il éprouvait à la fois une grande pitié et de l'admiration pour cette fille qui n'avait pas était épargnée par la vie et qui trouvait quand même le moyen de sourire.

- Je sais pas quoi dire.

- C'est pas grave.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se faire face sans rien dire mais Lily mit fin au silence.

- Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée de t'inviter à entrer, donc je vais te laisser. Elle lui sourit, ouvrit la porte et avant d'entrer se retourna vers lui. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi, on se revoit dès que j'ai parlé à Kaleb.

La porte se referma et Isaac parti, le sourire de cette fille devait être contagieux.

**Voilà voilà, donnez vos aviiiis! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Quand Lily était rentrée chez elle, tout le monde dormaient déjà. Elle en profita pour appeler Kaleb mais tomba sur la messagerie, elle laissa donc un message qui lui donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin dans un café du coin. Elle ne douta pas qu'il y serait, de toute façon c'était toujours comme ça avec lui : on tombait sur la messagerie mais il était toujours au rendez-vous. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, tout ces événements et révélations l'avaient épuisé. C'est ce qu'on appelle une soirée de merde.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla de bonne heure ne souhaitant pas croiser les autres avant d'avoir parlé à Kaleb. Elle se prépara doucement et sortie dans la rue. Il était 9h30 du matin et le froid d'octobre la saisie, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et s'enfonça un plus dans son écharpe. Le rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure et elle décida de se rendre au café à pied. Sur le chemin elle réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Kaleb. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait à jouer dans deux camps adverses ? Elle croyait Derek à propos de toute cette histoire de meute d'alpha mais les raisons de Kaleb étaient floues. L'idée d'une meute surpuissante pour contrôler le monde lui semblait un peu exagérée.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar Kaleb n'était pas là, elle s'assit et commanda un grand café. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kaleb peu de temps après.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Kaleb.

- Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, je veux des réponses.

- Je t'écoute.

Sa voix était posée, patiente, il semblait sûr de lui. Ce calme fit froid dans le dos à Lily.

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour cette chose entre moi et Derek. Pourquoi tu nous à rien dit pour les médaillons et cette histoire de meneurs ? Et pourquoi tu t'en prend à Derek ? Tu montes

vraiment une meute d'alpha pour « contrôler le monde » ? Tu t'es juste servis de nous ? T'es aussi un meneur ?

- Et bien.. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup tout ça. Mais je pense que tu pourras comprendre, après tout ce que tu as vécu... Alors imagine une meute d'alpha, tous liés à un meneurs. Les deux seront renforcés, ils seraient invincibles. Nous pourrions faire payer à tout ces gens qui vous ont rejeté, traité comme des monstres alors que c'était votre propre famille...

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de me venger de mes parents ?

- J'avais prévu que te dirais ça, alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête.

Il sortit une grande enveloppe et la tendis à Lily. Cette dernière l'ouvrit après un petit temps d'hésitation. À l'intérieur ce trouvait des photos. Un homme, une femme et deux petites filles. Lily reconnue tout de suite ses parents, ils avaient vieillis mais elle n'avait jamais pu oublier leurs visages, par contre les deux petites filles restées un mystère.

- Elles s'appellent Caroline et Juliette, dit Kaleb devinant l'interrogation de Lily, et ce sont leurs filles. Caroline a douze ans et Juliette en a sept.

Lily resta silencieuse et Kaleb continua.

- Ils ne leur a fallu que 5 ans pour t'oublier, ils t'ont remplacé par des enfants qui ne font pas voler leur bol de Miel Pop's lorsqu'ils ne sont pas content. Ils n'ont pas eu de mal à recommencer une nouvelle vie d'après ce que dit le voisinage. Ils ont dit à tout le monde que tu avais fugué et que la police ne t'avais jamais retrouvé. Ils n'ont même pas déménagé après cet « horrible événement ». Leur conscience ne devait pas tellement les déranger.

- Ça suffit, le coupa-t-elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit où Lily regardait sans un mot les photos de ses parents et de leur nouvelle famille.

- Même si j'acceptais de rejoindre ta meute, et je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais, qu'est ce qui te dit que Derek le fera ?

- Je n'approche pas tout les loups-garous dont vous me donnez l'identité. Disons que je suis à la recherche de talents, d'objet rare. Et Derek en fait partis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ça famille a été décimée. Toute cette haine accumulée durant toutes ces années à fait naître en lui une part sombre dont même lui n'a pas pleinement conscience.

- Mais la femme responsable de la mort de sa famille est morte, et c'est sans doute lui qui l'a tué.

- La douleur de perdre des êtres si chers laisse une trace à vie et ce quoiqu'on fasse.

Le regard de Kaleb était maintenant dans le vide et sombre. Dieu seul sait à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis.

- Cette noirceur, poursuivit-il, va le rendre plus fort et apte à intégrer ma meute. Il faut lui rappeler tout ce qu'il a subit, cette douleur qu'il a ressentit. Et ça, c'est toi qui va t'en charger.

- Et ceux qui refusent ta proposition ?

- Je les laisse partir, dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Ce n'ai pas ce que tu a fait à Derek qui joue en ta faveur.

- C'est juste une façon de le secouer, il faut souffrir pour accéder au pouvoir et il doit s'y préparer. C'est aussi pour ça que je retiens deux de ses bêtas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont bien traités.

- Bien traités ? Tu veux qu'il les tue !

- Je te l'ai dit, la vengeance à un prix. Et le pouvoir aussi.

- Et si _moi_ je refuse de t'aider ? Tu perdras non seulement un loup mais aussi un meneur. Ça ne risque pas de freiner un peu tes plans ? Son ton était amer et sont regard noir.

Kaleb eu un léger sourire puis se leva.

- Je te laisse les photos. Quand tu auras pris ta décision appelle moi.

Il partit et laissa Lily seule, plus perdue que jamais.

ʘʘʘ

Plus d'une semaine était passée et toujours aucune nouvelles de Lily ou des autres, ils n'allaient plus aux lycée et ne répondaient ni aux appels ni aux sms. Derek commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Malgré les demandes d'Isaac de leur laissé le temps de digérer les derniers événements, il décida de se rendre chez eux, il ne pouvait plus attendre sachant que la moitié de ses bêtas était entre les mains de ce Kaleb. Isaac, Scott et Stiles l'accompagnèrent.

C'est ainsi que nos quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent devant la porte des cinq meneurs.

C'est Théo qui leur ouvrit.

- Lily est pas là.

- Elle est où ? Insista Derek.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille que je vous le dise.

Voyant que Derek commençait à perdre le contrôle Scott intervint.

- On peut juste rentrer pour discuter ?

Scott avait toujours eu ce ton calme, c'est ce qui poussait les autres à lui faire confiance (ça et son aire de chien battu) et Théo ne faisait pas exception. Il sembla se détendre un peu derrière ses lunettes et se décala pour les laisser entrer dans la maison.

Une fois rentrés ils entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers : Clara.

- C'est qui ?

- A ton avis ? Lui répondit Théo blasé.

- Oh... On vous attendait un peu, on était même surpris que vous ayez attendu si longtemps.

- Vous avez parlé à Kaleb ? Demanda Derek sans plus de politesse.

- Lily, oui. Nous, non.

- Et ? Le timbre de voix de Clara ne disait rien de bon à Derek.

Clara et Théo se regardèrent.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur dire Théo...

Ce dernier leva les mains dans un geste de résolution.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses...

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse du salon et Clara commença à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Le lendemain de notre petit.. entrevu, Lily a eu une discussion avec Kaleb. Quand elle est revenue elle s'est enfermée pendant trois jours dans sa chambre, on la voyait pratiquement jamais. Et puis il y a deux jours elle a voulu aller les voir.

- Qui ?

- Ses parents.

- Ses parents ? Répéta Isaac. Il avait toujours en tête l'histoire que lui avait raconté Lily.

- Oui. Je sais ni pourquoi ni comment, Kaleb lui a monté la tête contre eux. Dean et Zach l'ont accompagné mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

- Quelle genre de bêtise ? S'inquiéta Isaac.

- Ses pouvoirs se sont amplifiés et qui sait ce dont elle sera capable sous l'effet de la colère...

- Je... enfin on pense que tu peux faire quelque chose Derek, intervint Théo.

- Moi ? Je veux juste récupérer Erica et Boyd. Et puis je vois pas comment je pourrais éviter que Lily ne déchaîne ses pouvoirs sur ses parents !

Clara se leva visiblement en colère.

- Putain Derek, t'as pas encore compris que si tu veux revoir tes stupides bêtas, Lily est ta seule chance !

- Elle marque un point, remarqua discrètement Stiles.

- De toute façon même si je voulais l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle, _comment _je fais ? Derek s'était lui aussi levé, les poings serraient, pour faire face à la grande blonde.

- Le lien n'est peut être pas que physique, peut être qu'il est aussi psychique, tenta Stiles.

- Derek, dit plus calmement Clara, elle est ta seule chance et tu es sa seule chance. Je t'en pris, ramène là ici.

Les yeux de Clara brillaient, un mélange de larmes et d'espoir. Derek se plaça devant la fenêtre, il semblait réfléchir puis soudainement il sembla prendre une décision.

- Où sont ils partis ?

Clara ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. Elle s'empressa d'écrire l'adresse sur un bout de papier.

- C'est dans le Nevada pas loin de Las Vegas.

- Je pars tout de suite.

- Je viens avec toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Isaac.

ʘʘʘ

Dean, Zach et Lily étaient arrivés au motel près de la petite ville natale de cette dernière depuis deux jours maintenant. Lily était allongée sur le lit et regardait le plafond, Dean était assis dans un fauteuil, quant à Zach il jouait avec une balle adossé au mur de la chambre.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir...

- Lily, on est là pour te protéger, répéta Zach sans arrêter de faire rebondir sa balle.

- Pour me _surveiller_ tu veux dire !

Un long moment passa sans que personne ne dise rien avant que la jeune fille continue.

- De toutes façons je vois pas pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes venus. Après tout vous êtes plutôt mal placés pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Vous n'attendez qu'une chose c'est de vous venger de ceux qui vous ont abandonné, c'est juste que vous n'avez jamais eu le cran de la faire.

- Lily... soupira Dean.

- Quoi « Lily... »?! (Elle se leva du lit et Zach stoppa sa balle.) Je veux juste les voir, il y a pas mort d'homme ! Je peux faire ça seule, non ? Ah non, j'oubliais, vous ne voulez pas me laisser seule avec eux ! En fait, vous voulez juste voir le mal que ça fait de voir qu'on vous a totalement oublié, effacé ! Comme ça vous pourrez vous réconforter et vous dire que votre vie est un peu moins merdique que la mienne !

Elle partit en courant, sauta dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de ses parents. Dean et Zach encore sous le choc de ses paroles prirent quelques secondes à réagir mais ce fut quelques secondes de trop puisque quand ils sortirent elle avait disparu.

Au même moment, une camaro noire entra sur le parking.

ʘʘʘ

Une Ferrari noire se gara dans l'allée de la jolie maison de banlieue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus en descendit. Elle portait pour seul vêtement une robe rouge et ses pieds nus ne semblait pas la faire souffrir sur le gravier blanc de la propriété. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la même couleur que sa robe, le blanc de sa peau semblait se noyer dans cette masse rouge sang. Elle sonna et attendit patiemment.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit enfin la porte. Il était beaucoup plus grand et imposant qu'elle mais ses cheveux grisonnants et les rides autour de ses yeux, du même bleus que l'adolescente qui se trouvait en face de lui, adoucissaient son apparence.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas... _papa _?

A la prononciation de ce mot un long sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadique apparut sur le visage de la fille et lui donna soudain un aire inquiétant. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

- Lily... souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne fais pas entrer ta fille ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et entra d'elle même. La porte rouge se referma toute seule derrière elle.

**Et voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais), des conseils ou même des idées. :)**


End file.
